Gon vs Yoshi
Description Kodansha Comics vs Nintendo!!! Have you ever heard the expression don't bite off more than you can chew? While that's not true for these two Reptillian Gluttons! Let's see which dinosaur is the strongest!!! Interlude Wiz: Dinosaurs are strong, incredible creatures... Boomstick: Too bad they got killed by an giant space rock. Wiz: Though these two seem to have survived...AND have become huge gluttons. Boomstick: Gon, My Little Planet Buster. Wiz: And Yoshi, the Omnivore of the Year. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle..... Yoshi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xZUISErsxg Wiz: When Mario was an infant, he had one caretaker who would protect him for his entire life. Boomstick: And that caretaker was none other than....YOSHI! Wiz: One day, a Stork was taking twins Mario and Luigi to their parents, until Luigi was kidnapped by Bowser and Mario was dropped. Boomstick: Luckily, it was onto Yoshi. The green one. And so Yoshi defeated Bowser, blah blah blah and around 26 years later Yoshi and Mario started adventuring like crazy. Yeah, Yoshi ages surprisingly better then even Ash Ketchum. Wiz: As a dinosaur, Yoshi has incredible strength and speed, able to run at speeds equal to a car. I've done some research, and the car we used could go up to 250 miles per hour. When comparing it to Yoshi's speed, Yoshi actually is EQUAL to it. Boomstick: Translated to english he means Yoshi is fast as hell. Wiz: Yoshi also has incredible strength, as he was able to turn Raphael the Raven into a CONSTELLATION, as seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjAHyEYK-AM at 3:17. Boomstick: DAMN. While aside from his strengths and speed, Yoshi also has great durability. He survived being shot onto the moon in 5 seconds and survived with a baby on his back. And how is that? I dunno. Wiz: Not only does Yoshi have great stamina, strength and agility, he has an arsenal of power ups, including food, caps and shells. Boomstick: Now just from saying those...1....2....3...4....4 words I can tell this is gonna be a crazy list of power ups! Wiz: Yoshi can transform into the fiery red Dash Yoshi by eating the Dash Pepper, able to run at speeds equal to Sonic or Tails at the very least. Boomstick: Using the Blimp Fruit, Yoshi becomes inflated like a balloon and can fly. Surprisingly, he's actually pretty fast, and can shoot out air bullets. So this is Kirby as a Yoshi, basically. Wiz: Yoshi can also become Bulb Yoshi after digesting the Bulb Berry, making his body emit a bright light, making him look bright yellow. Boomstick: Getting away from vegetables, Yoshi has 3 caps that turn him into 3 Mario characters. Wiz: First being Mario himself, getting Mario's balanced stats and Star Spin. Boomstick: Next is the Luigi Cap, turning him into Ol' Weegie and getting the ghostbuster's greater jumping ability! Wiz: And finally with the Wario Cap, Yoshi turns into Wario and gains the Troll Plumber's ground pound and amazing strength. Boomstick: And Yoshi just doesn't have hats and fruits, he eats shells! Yeah, eat THAT Kirby! *Kirby's inhaling sound is heard* WAIT! NONONONO!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!*Boomstick is inhaled and swallowed by Kirby* Wiz: Woah! That was crazy. Boomstick Kirby: Woah! I feel great! And I'm talking english! Wiz: Uh....Kirby? Boomstick Kirby: Hey Wiz! I'm like Boomstick now! Wiz: Great. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbFQh32xlh0 Boomstick Kirby: I know, right? Anyhow, Yoshi has some multi colored Koopa shells, allowing him to gain elemental powers! Wiz: By swallowing a regular green shell, Yoshi.....gets bigger? Boomstick Kirby: That's his version of a mushroom? Weird. Wiz: By eating a red Koopa Shell, Yoshi can breathe fire, able to burn creatures alive. Boomstick Kirby: Are we still talking about a KIDS game? Anyways, a Yellow Koopa Shell turns Yoshi into a living bulldozer, creating earthquakes just as he walks!!! Wiz: And using the Blue Koopa Shell, Yoshi gains the ability to fly infinitely, like a ParaKoopa. Boomstick Kirby: 5..4..3..2.....We're going on a trip on our favorite jurasSIC, little Marios! ''' Wiz: GO. '''Boomstick Kirby: Fine...*Walks away*. Wiz: Anyways, none of these shells can compare to the Rainbow Koopa Shell, which gives Yoshi increased strength acid breath, and all the powers mentioned before. Even coming near Yoshi when he's like this makes you paralyzed. Also, Yoshi begins glowing the shade of a rainbow. Boomstick Kirby: BOO! Wiz: Ah! Why are you still here? Boomstick Kirby: To mention the rest about Yoshi! Yoshi has accomplished lots of feats, like previosly mentioned, turning Raphael the Raven into a constellation by Ground Pounding him, beaten Bowser more times then Luigi has said "Mario....?", and defeating Kamek! Wiz: Not to mention beating Bowser's strongest form, Baby Bowser! Boomstick Kirby: Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1l5Je3eFrk Wiz: Still, Yoshi does have some flaws. Boomstick Kirby: Yoshi has more fighting experience WITH Mario then without, and normally beats foes thanks to having eggs and multiple enemies to turn into EGGS. Wiz: If he runs out of eggs AND power ups, Yoshi has better hope his strength and speed can help him. Boomstick Kirby: And let's be serious, it always does. Yoshi: Come on!!! Hop on my back! (Runs off with Mario) Gon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RT__T_9NjI Wiz: More then a million years ago, the dinosaur went extinct. Boomstick: However....this guy survived. Wiz: Gon grew up in the wild, living with his animal friends. Boomstick: And for some reason, Gon was the strongest thing on EARTH. Wiz: Gon can drag an African Elephant, bite through solid rock and destroying his own earth. Boomstick: Gon is also pretty fast, able to run around the jungle in seconds. Wiz: Though Gon isn't just brute force. Gon can breathe fire, ranging from small fireballs to extremely high flame blasts. Boomstick: His flames make Charizard's look like a campfire. And you know what Charizard's flames are like. Wiz: Gon is also infamous for releasing toxic gasses, from burps to farts. This makes the opponents stunned or even severely damaged. Boomstick: Kinda like Wario. Wiz: Hey, Boomstick, how did you get out of Kirby's stomach dimension anyways? Boomstick: Turns out Kirby...uh, also digests his food. Wiz: Black hole? Boomstick: Black hole. *Short pause....* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAdh0O-Zu-A Wiz: Anyways, Gon is fireproof, surviving fire blasts with ease. However, though a ferocious beast, Gon is a surprisingly well animal communicator. Boomstick: He talks to birdz. Wiz: Gon is also very durable, surviving a planetary explosion and being eaten, Boomstick: His orange scales seem to be able to survive anything, even smashing through bricks walls. Wiz: Still, Gon is a wild animal. Boomstick: Gon's intelligence is in question, as sometimes he's dumb as a rock, then later he's thinking up strategies to catch prey. Wiz: Also, Gon has other flaws, as most of his common foes are regular animals, nothing really impressive. Boomstick: But when Gon is heading your way, you better RUN THE F*CK AWAY!!!! Gon roars and makes his entrance in Tekken 3 Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fA9ofdVu2YM Yoshi is walking, when he stops to smell some flowers, only to be suddenly saw a green dinosaur with a red capped baby on its back. Gon licked his lips, thinking the infant would make a good snack. Gon ran forward, while the green dinosaur passed the baby onto a yellow dinosaur's back, who ran off. The green dinosaur, Yoshi sat down, tired, and plucked a berry from a bush. He ate it and regained his strength, suddenly, he saw an orange blur zoom past him, running directly at Baby Mario and the Yellow Yoshi. Yoshi panicked and launched his tongue at the blur, catching it and pulling it back. Gon was pulled back from the baby and in front of the green dinosaur, Yoshi. Gon growled and snarled at Yoshi, who understood what he had said and growled back. Both prehistoric animals roared and stomped their foots, then got in fighting poses. They charged, the island shaking as the each of their feet made contact with the ground. FIGHT! ''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmIo3N3eBHA Yoshi and Gon made contact, kicking each other in the face, but Gon's was stronger. Yoshi was sent flying into a tree, but got back up and head butted Gon in the belly. Gon flipped back and roared, shaking down multiple coconuts from the tree and some bonking Yoshi on the head. Yoshi growled and launched his tongue at Gon, grabbing him in the tail and pulling him right next to Yoshi, who kicked Gon right in the jaw. Gon groaned, his eyes dizzy, but fired a ball of flames from his mouth, which was countered by a fireball from Yoshi, who had eaten a Red Koopa Shell. Yoshi and Gon continued breathing fire, flames spreading around the island, burning down trees and bushes. Yoshi eventually stopped to breathe, as did Gon. However, they started right after and a fiery shockwave was sent, destroying rocks and trees. Suddenly, Yoshi saw Baby Mario and a Purple Yoshi running into a castle, which Gon saw too. Gon ran at the baby, but Yoshi ran as well, catching up to Gon. The two surrounded their fists in fire and began punching each other while running, until they crashed into a rock. However, they both burst out right after and continue their fight. Yoshi nails Gon right in the stomach, burning Gon and knocking him back. Gon bites on Yoshi's hand, who easily shakes his jurassic foe off and stomps on Gon's tail. Gon's eyes widen, and he screams, releasing a gigantic fireball which shakes the island. Yoshi and Gon are both sent flying back into rocks, but get back up, though Yoshi burped up the Koopa Shell and Gon coughs out smoke. Yoshi spins around at high speeds, and becomes a green twister, and he bumps into Gon, who chomps on it, which stops Yoshi from spinning. However, Gon only bites onto Yoshi's tiny shell, which hurts Gon's teeth. Yoshi then kicks Gon in the face, but the tiny goliath punches Yoshi in the chest. Gon flips back, as does Yoshi. They both then charge and headbutt each other, the impact creating a shockwave that destroys the trees surrounding them. The dinosaurs' skulls crack a little, causing them to get dizzy. Yoshi then takes out a Yellow Koopa Shell and eats it, becoming Earthquake Yoshi. Yoshi kicks Gon, which countered by Gon's reptilian foot. The island shakes once again, creating a small earthquake. Gon roars and releases a toxic burp, sending Yoshi flying back. Yoshi keeps his balance and stomps on the island, creating a shockwave that knocks Gon on his butt. Yoshi runs forward and leaps at Gon, who grabs Yoshi's foot and tosses him into a tree. Gon grins, and lays on his back. Gon then releases a gigantic fart, which hits Yoshi and sends him flying again. Yoshi gets up, and jumps up high. Yoshi does the flutter jump, then performs a Ground Pound and crashes into the ground. Gon is stumbles around, then is kicked right in the stomach. Gon throws up, then is punched in the face. Yoshi continues kicking and punching Gon before headbutting him. Gon roars in pain, then sneezes, releasing a strong blow that knocks Yoshi back into a boulder. Yoshi coughs up the Yellow Shell, but instantly takes out a Dash Pepper and runs at Gon. Gon tries blocking a blow from Yoshi, but is kicked in the face by an orange blur, AKA Yoshi. Yoshi continues doing this until Gon finally blocks, grabs Yoshi's leg, twists it and slams Yoshi onto the ground. Gon then stomps on the ground, creating a small earthquakes which sends Yoshi flying up. Gon kicks Yoshi right in the back, sending him sprawling along the ground. Gon grins and dashes at Yoshi, who jumps up instantly and foot dives into Gon's forehead. Gon growls and bites Yoshi's foot, then tosses Yoshi away. Yoshi groans, having lost his power up, then is stomped on by Gon. Gon starts slashing his Super Mario opponent before stabbing Yoshi in the stomach. Yoshi groans, then is kicked away. Gon walks away, looking around for Baby Mario again, but hears a Koopa Shell spinning. Gon turns around to see a Rainbow Colored Shell spin at Yoshi. Gon's eyes widen as he sees Yoshi eat it, and regain his health. Yoshi gets up and begins glowing like a rainbow. Wings sprout from Yoshi's back and the green dinosaur stomps on the ground, creating an earthquake. Gon falls back, then is rammed into by Yoshi. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcLPL8cPQ-8 Yoshi rams Gon into a castle, and begins fire breathing. Gon tries countering, but his flames bounce off Yoshi. Yoshi grabs Gon's head and bashes it against the floor. Gon's head begins bleeding, then is kicked into another room by Yoshi. Yoshi charges up a giant fire ball and sends it at Gon. Gon groans, rubbing his head, but sees a giant boulder next to him. Gon sees the fireball but dodges it, then sees Yoshi coming right after it. Gon slams the boulder on top of Yoshi, who easily breaks through and headbutts Gon. Gon stomps on the ground, trying to create an earthquake. However, Gon's attempts fail, and is instead upper cutted up into the ceiling. Gon's head is then ground pounded by Baby Bowser, who was fighting a Yellow Yoshi. Gon is knocked back down, then kicked by Yoshi out of the castle. Yoshi flies after his opponent and kicks Gon in the stomach. Gon stumbled back a bit, and decided since this opponent seemed to be invincible... he should run and try to eat something else. However, Yoshi did not have any of that! He ran up to Gon, wrapped his tongue around him, and prepared to light him on fire with his tongue... But Gon had another idea. He scratched at the tongue, causing Yoshi to pull his tongue back. Gon took his chance once he saw Yoshi wincing in pain, ran up to the green dino, stuck his hand in his mouth and yanked out the Koopa Shell. Yoshi began coughing, with Gon realizing he could finish this now, since Yoshi was in pain. So he ripped open Yoshi's throat, instantly killing Mario's companion. '''K.O! Yoshi's corpse fell over on the ground, and Gon instantly ate it. He decided this island was for too dangerous, so he ran off and jumped into the ocean. Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuMIM0bcfCk Boomstick: Wow....Brutal. Wiz: Now, this match up was fairly easy to explain. Yoshi may have been able to ground pound someone so hard he was sent flying across outer space and become a constellation, but he has never been shown to show this category of strength before, so this could be considered an outlier. Boomstick: Meanwhile Gon ran cross the earth in less then a second, making him relativistic, and then he split it into later on. Wiz: And unlike Yoshi, he constantly shows these feats of strength, speed and power. Boomstick: Many people will be sad today, because Yoshi... is GON. Wiz:..... The winner is Gon. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nintendo_Sidekicks_Battle_Royale Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:Epiccartoongames Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015